Yule Ball
by WriterBunny
Summary: Ron and Hermione's fight at the Yule Ball. Later that night.


_"Victor's got to get drinks" Hermione paused looking at Ron and Harry "Would you care to join us"_

_Ron jumped at the bit. "No! We would not care to join you and 'Victor'" Ron exclaimed, hatred dripping from Victor's name. Hermione slightly gasped and glared at him. _

_"What's got your wand in a knot!" Hermione asked and Ron glared back. _

_"He's from Durmstrang! You're fraternizing with the Enemy!" Ron exclaimed and Hermione stared in disbelief. _

_"The Enemy? Who was it wanting his autograph?" Hermione stood up angry "Besides the whole point of the tournament is international magic cooperation. To make friends!" She began to walk away with Harry and Ron. Ron stood up and followed closely behind her. _

_"I think he's got a bit more than friendship on his mind. He's using you!" Ron continued and Hermione glared at him. _

_"How dare you!" Hermione exclaimed continuing to walk "Besides I can take care of myself!"_

_Ron followed not being done with this conversation. "Doubt it. He's way too old" Hermione rolled her eyes. _

_"What? That's what you think?" Hermione Question, her voice raising, signaling tears. Ron ignored it and continued._

_"Yeah, That's what I think!" Ron exclaimed and Hermione saw the stairs and looked at Ron. _

_"You the know the solution then, don't you?" Hermione said a bit more calmly but still in a upset voice. Ron stopped at the base of the stairs and looked at her. _

_"Go on" Ron could clearly see the tears in her eyes. Hermione glared slight stopping also. "Next time there's a ball, Pluck up the courage to ask me before someone else does! And not as a last resort!" Hermione exclaimed and some tears falling out of her eyes._

_"Well.. That.. That's completely off the point!" Ron said before looking past to Hermione and seeing Harry "Harry" Hermione turned and saw Harry. _

_"Where have you been?" Hermione demanded. Before Harry answered Hermione continued. "Nevermind! Off to bed, Both of you" Harry looked at Ron and questioned him with his eyes. While walking past Hermione and going up the stairs with Ron. _

_"They get scarier when they get older." Ron explained to Harry. Hermione quickly turned to them sniffling. _

_"Ron! You Spoiled everything!" Hermione exclaimed._

OXOXO

Hermione kept remembering hers and Ron's fight. Why couldn't he just admit his feelings? Hermione was crying in the girls bathroom where moaning Myrtle died, she of course was leaving the upset girl alone.

"Stupid Ronald" Hermione whispered and Moaning Myrtle laughed.

"Ah so that's who you're crying about" The whiny voice echoed and Hermione glared at the ghost.

"Shut up" Hermione muttered and she then heard the bathroom door creak open and Hermione went to hide in a stall.

"Hermione, Are you in here" Ron's voice called out and Moaning Myrtle giggled. "Has she been in here?" It was quiet and Hermione heard footsteps towards her stall and saw the familiar shoes that belonged to Ron on the ground. He pushed the door open and Hermione stood up as Ron stared at her. "Ginny said you were missing" Ron said softly and he noticed the tears on her cheeks.

"Whatever, Obviously I'm fine" Hermione hissed and Ron shrugged, He was dressed in his pajamas and His hair tussled. "Did you get out of bed to find me?"

"No of course not" Ron snorted and Hermione knew it was lie. Hermione wiped at her eyes. "I can't believe you are still upset."

"Ron, Shut up" Hermione said pushing past him and going to the sinks and washing her hands, She was trying to ignore him. "It's all your fault in the first place"

"I just you how I felt about him and you got mad. What about listening to friends and telling them who you are going to the ball with." Ron exclaimed and Hermione saw him behind her. She slammed her hands down onto the sink and turned glaring at him.

"Why did come here? To shove more of your stupid reasons in my face" Hermione exclaimed and Ron looked at her before rolling his eyes.

"Maybe you just don't care anymore about your friends" Ron accused and Hermione glared at him. Her hairdo was coming out and her dress was wrinkled and dirty. Ron glared right on back and Hermione opened her mouth to respond but then closed it. She shook her head and lowered her eyes.

"Why are you acting so cruel" Hermione mumbled and Ron heard her tears, "How can you believe that I don't care about you? Or Harry? We've been friends for almost four years now." Hermione looked up at him and He saw a tear go down her cheek. "Maybe I should just leave both of you alone"

"Hermione.." Ron said simply but Hermione turned away from him.

"Just leave" Hermione cried and Ron wrapped an arm around her waist and hugged her. "Ron I said leave. You obviously wanted me to go to my breaking point." She started to sob gently and grip the sink's edge. Ron turned her around and Hermione hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I guess I was just jealous" Ron whispered and Hermione looked at him with confused eyes.

"Jealous?" Hermione asked, her eyes were teary and was becoming puffy. "Why would you be jealous of Krum"

"Because he had you" Ron muttered and Hermione became shocked and her mouth was slightly open. "You've changed over the years and I guess my feelings for you have too." Ron stared at her lips and he slowly began to lean in. Hermione closed her eyes and felt his lips press against hers. Hermione sighed into the kiss and she licked his bottom lip and he allowed the kiss to deepen. His tongue reaching into her mouth and curling around hers.

"Ron." Hermione sighed, pulling away from him and stared at him. "What does this make us?"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend" Ron said simply hugging her. Hermione smiled a Ron kissed her forehead.

OXOXO

Hermione saw Harry and Cedric appear in the field in front of the stands. Her hand was being held by Ron as they were sitting. She saw Harry crying over the boy's body. She saw Dumbledore hurry to attend the student and she saw that Cedric was dead. Ron hugged her to his chest. He moved them out of the crowd and helped Hermione leave the place.

"Let's go back to the dorm." Hermione whispered, She was shaking and Ron could easily tell that she was scared. Ron held her hand firmly and he leaned to kiss her gently. Hermione shivered as a cold gust of wind passed her.

"Here, I'll stay with you until Ginny gets here." Ron said sitting on her bed with her. Hermione cuddled into Ron and closed her eyes to keep herself calm. Ron ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her temple. Hermione began to slowly calm down, just as Ginny walked through the door.

"Oh sorry for interrupting." Ginny mumbled and Ron stood up.

"No It's okay, Hermione was scared so I came back to help her calm down" Ron replied simply and Ginny nodded. She shrugged.

"I don't care if you two are dating, I won't tell Harry" Ginny mumbled and Ron nodded. "You can stay, I'm just going to bed."

"Thanks, Ginny" Ron said and laid down on the bed and Hermione cuddled into his side, The bed was a bit small for the two of them but Ron turned on his side to hug Hermione to him and saw that she had fell asleep.

OXOXO

**Just a Short one shot. The Fourth movie. I didn't really like this one shot. But whatever**


End file.
